clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area located on the outskirts of Club Penguin Island. Originally an abandoned mining shack, it has since been repaired and now serves as a hub for various other locations, including the Forest and Skatepark. The underground of Club Penguin also lies below the shack. The shack has a variety of plants growing around it, in the form of a garden, as well as a large tree that has been growing since 2010. The Mine Shack also serves as the outdoor area for the nearby School. History One day, not long after the Underground Opening Party, two curious explorers were taking a ride on a mine cart. They wanted to know where it led, so they decided to walk along the track. Eventually they came to an unknown location. The explorers looked behind them and saw a huge pile of snow. They grabbed snow shovels and dug it out. When they finished, they saw a big, red shack now known as the Mine Shack. On April 17, 2010, construction began in the Mine Shack to make it look nicer. By the time the Earth Day 2010 party started, the nearby Recycling Plant was completed, which, with the Recycletron 3000, turned trash into new things. Plants and a small tree were grown around the shack, with the help of a watering system. On July 11, 2013, the Mine Shack was redone from the ground up, along with a new room: the Club Penguin University, which replaced the Recycling Plant. The exterior of the shack now, in addition to the garden, contained various elements seen outside of schools. A path to the Dojo Courtyard was also added for easier access to the Dojo. On November 14, 2013, the mine track leading into the shack was replaced by a staircase. On September 18, 2014, a path to the new Skatepark was added. Renovation The Mine Shack was renovated for the first time in April 2010. While the shack itself did not change, its surroundings did. A pit of dirt was added between the shack and newly built Recycling Plant, where a tree was planted. Initially no larger than a penguin, it has since grown larger than the shack itself. A garden, known as the "community garden" was started near the shack. Here, plants could be grown with the repaired water system on the shack. By throwing snowballs into the bucket, water would be produced and sprayed on the garden, causing plants to grow. Fully grown plants were placed within the nearby food shed. The Mine Shack was renovated again in June 2013, and received a complete overhaul. The only elements that remained are the shack itself, the community garden (which could no longer be watered), and the community tree, which was moved to the other side of the new School. Now, there is a small path resembling a parking lot of sorts, at the end of which there is a gate with Fluffy the Fish statues and a "CPU" sign. There is also now a picnic table, a small mat with a coffee cup, guitar case, and book, as well as a volleyball net with a volleyball. After the School & Skate Party started, the picnic table was removed in favor of the path extending, leading to the Skatepark. Pins Parties 2006 *During the Halloween Party 2006, the inside of the shack was illuminated. There was also a jack-o-lantern outside. 2007 *During the Festival of Snow 2007, various snow sculptures were located here. The trough by the water system was replaced with trays of ice cubes. *During the April Fools' Party 2007, the Mine Shack had several cardboard boxes scattered around. *During the Water Party 2007, there was a large bucket with water being poured into it by pipes. Water was also being held in the mine carts and trough. *During the Halloween Party 2007, the shack was decorated like a haunted house. There were also Spooky Trees nearby. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the shack was turned into a connect the dots puzzle. After completing it, players were rewarded with the Crayon Pin, and the shack was turned back to normal. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the shack became a cave entrance. There was a pile of gold, and signs that read "PRINCESSES WELCOME!", "NO KNIGHTS", and "BEWARE OF DRAGON". *During the Water Party 2008, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as in 2006. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the shack was transformed into a gingerbread house, being made entirely out of gingerbread and candy, including the mine cart tracks and mine carts themselves. 2009 *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Mine Shack had various cardboard boxes, and red and white banners. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year. *During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, the shack was illuminated. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the shack was replaced with the Haunted House. The entrance the Mine was moved to a cellar door on the ground nearby. There were also spooky trees and a long fence adjoining the Haunted House. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year, except that various presents and toys were scattered around. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the entire Mine Shack was replaced with a "spinning arrow room", being a parody of loading screens in Club Penguin. The room was entirely blue, with a spinning arrow and a loading bar with text in the center. If walked on, the arrow would bring players to the Mine. The fake loading bar would always reset after finishing, and the text would change every few seconds. *During Earth Day 2010, the Mine Shack was redesigned to what it would be for the next three years. Also during the party there was a wheelbarrow with free Straw Gardening Hats. *During the Celebration of Water, puddles formed here due to the rain. The watering system was also permanently on as a result of the rain. 2011 *During the Medieval Party 2011, the Mine Shack was decorated similar to 2008 and 2009, with more additions. The exterior of the Recycling Plant was decorated to look like a smithy, and the garden became a small marsh with many plants growing out of it. The food shack was also turned into a small hut. *During the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Pile O' Candy near the community tree with a Candy Ghost floating over it. *During the Holiday Party 2011, a few lights were hung up outside the shack and Recycling Plant. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012, to make up for the lack of St. Patrick's Day Parties, the Mine Shack was decorated for Saint Patrick's Day. The garden was blanketed in clovers, with free Gigantic St. Patrick's Hats on a stump. Green balloons and banners were hung up, and a horseshoe was placed on the front of the shack. Two rainbows were visible in the sky. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the Mine Shack became a recording area. The entrance to the Mine was moved to a wall on the right. It was one of the three special stages at the party. *During Operation: Blackout, snow covered the shack, community tree, and food shed. As the operation went on, more and more snow piled up. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the room was decorated the same as the previous year, with the addition of a snowman and giant ornament. 2013 *During the Medieval Party 2013, the Mine Shack, along with the School, was transformed into a wizard academy, designed like a medieval castle with a blue slime moat. There was a short stone wall around the perimeter, with blue banners perched on top, and a lookout point near the entrance to the Mine. The shack itself was turned into a windmill. *During the Halloween Party 2013, like the Medieval Party, the School and shack were decorated like a vampire academy. Lockers that resembled coffins were outside the school, as well as a small slime pool with a lifeguard chair. The entire area appeared to be on a cliff over murky water. *During Operation: Puffle, some puffle missing posters were put up here. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the exterior of the School was decorated like "Santa's workshop" with the Mine Shack being a lounging area of sorts, with many places to sit and drink hot chocolate, with a stand selling said beverage. There was also a small ice skating rink where the volleyball net normally is. 2014 *During the Penguin Prom, there was a limo parked outside, with purple carpet leading into the School. Purple and gray balloons were also hung on the School, along with a large sign that read "PROM". *During the School & Skate Party, blue and white banners and balloons themed after Team Sharks were hung up here. There was also a podium resembling a large book with a microphone. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the Mine Shack was decorated the same as the previous year, but the decorations were mostly blue and white. The "Santa's workshop" sign was changed to "toy workshop" to be ambiguous, to fit with the Holiday-neutral tone of the party. 2015 *During the Pi Day event, the entire room was themed after pie. There were tables were different types of pies, and many pies were splatted against various objects. There were also many orange banners, including a large one with a picture of pie, as well as a chalkboard outside the shack showing the mathematical equation of pi. *During the Festival of Snow 2015, various snow sculptures were hosted here. There was also a blue carpet on the ground and blue banners hung up. *During the Descendants Party, the Mine Shack was decorated like the schoolgrounds of "Auradon Prep". There was a statue outside the School, with hedges in a circular pattern around it, and the ground was covered in grass. The School itself was decorated like a Medieval castle, and the shack was replaced by a small cellar door. There was also a golden path leading to the Iceberg. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a Tool Shed behind the shack. *Up until 2010, it was only accessible through the map or reaching the end of Cart Surfer. *After Earth Day 2010, a Herbert Statue was added to the room, outside the shack. This statue was used to plug up the geyser during The Ultimate Mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. This was removed after the renovation, because, as stated by Aunt Arctic, it became an eyesore. Gallery Graphical Designs Mine Shack 2006.png|May 29, 2006 — April 17, 2010 Mine Shack 2010.png|April 17, 2010 — July 11, 2013 Mine Shack 2013.png|July 11, 2013 — November 14, 2013 Mine Shack 2013 2.png|November 14, 2013 — September 18, 2014 Mine Shack 2014.png|September 18, 2014 — Current Parties 2006 Halloween Party 2006 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2006 2007 Festival of Snow Mine Shack.PNG|Festival of Snow 2007 April Fools' Party 2007 Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Easter2007mineshack.PNG|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 Water Party 2007 Mine Shack.jpg|Water Party 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Mine Shack.PNG|Water Party 2008 Halloween 2008 Mine Shack.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08MineShack.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Mine Shack.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Great Storm of 2009 Mine Shack.png|The Great Storm of 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Mine Shack.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Earth Day 2010 construction Mine Shack.png|Earth Day 2010 construction Earth Day 2010 Mine Shack.png|Earth Day 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Mine Shack.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Mine Shack.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Mine Shack.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Mine Shack.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition 2012 Mine Shack.pngUnderwater Expedition Puffle Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Puffle Party 2012 Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Mine Shack.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Mine Shack.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Mine Shack.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Mine Shack.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Mine Shack.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout phase 2 Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout phase 3 Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout phase 4 Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Mine Shack.png|Hollywood Party Medieval Party 2013 construction Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Medieval Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Mine Shack.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Mine Shack.png|The Fair 2014 Penguin Prom Mine Shack.png|Penguin Prom School & Skate Party Mine Shack.png|School & Skate Party Halloween Party 2014 Mine Shack.png|Halloween Party 2014 Merry Walrus Party Mine Shack.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 Pi Day Mine Shack.png|Pi Day The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Mine Shack.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction Festival of Snow 2015 Mine Shack.png|Festival of Snow 2015 The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Fashion Festival Descendants Party Mine Shack.png|Descendants Party 10th Anniversary Party Mine Shack.png|10th Anniversary Party Map Icons MineShackMapIcon2006.png|May 2006 - November 2008 Map MineShackMapIcon2008.png|November 2008 - June 2011 Map MineShackIcon.png|June 2011 - July 2013 Map Holiday Party Map Icon Mine.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 HolidayParty2013MineShackMapIcon.png|Holiday Party 2013 MineShackSchoolAndSkatePartyMapIcon.png|School & Skate Party MineShackHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 Other Mine Shack 2010 plants.png|The 2010-2013 Mine Shack with plants grown and water system activated Names in other languages SWFs *Mine Shack Nearby locations Category:Places Category:2006 Category:Renovated Rooms